storm_overdrivefandomcom-20200215-history
Beauty is Cyclone Deep
Beauty is Cyclone Deep! is the fifth episode of Mikey: Storm Overdrive. Plot Mikey, Cody, and Zane are standing near a field where they see the sights of their location: Sunshine Grande City, where they must find a new companion for their team in order to combat the Dark Hunters. Besides the sunshine, Mikey and Zane are disappointed to not see a proper Wind-elemental user while Cody chases after the waters. But he is stopped by Zane who points at a cliff. On the cliff was a beautiful white-haired girl who was being chased after a gargantuan, mutated beetle and chases after them with Mikey and Cody following him. As the creature tried to attack her, she fell off the cliff in fright. Zane then zommed fast with Torrent Dragon Storm and catches her in his arms. Mikey tries to use Electro Crush, but is stopped when Cody rams into him, letting the creature escape. Afterwards, Zane helps her up and is surprised to see her look fine without any sign of fear which confused him. She then thanks them and prepares to leave. Mikey tells Zane that the creature could wreck havoc if not stopped, but Zane tells him that he needs to go after that girl. He explains that she might know where their Wind-elemental friend is, and Mikey agrees as the group seperates into the city. Zane walks alone in the wild streets, looking for the girl until she shows up and introduces herself as Reena while offers his protection. Zane asks why and she says that there are "monstrous bad-guys" following her around the city, and agrees. Together, the two hang out and start having fun, checki9ng out the city's museums, fashion shows, and eating together, having Zane grown smitten over her. Meanwhile, Mikey and Cody track down the creature by following the trail of cracks as they run through the city. Without even noticing, someone else in the shadows is following them, as she grins evilly. Just then, the beetle monster jumos out and ambushes them, hurling Cody into a video game store. Mikey then uses his lightning attacks which are having no effect on it as he is physically weakened by its fissure attacks. He then tries Electro Crush again, but is unable to finish the move and faints flatly. Cody, who is holding video games, asks why his attacks weren't working. As Mikey slaps the stuff out of his hands, he explains that the Dark Hunters must've created that thing in order to make their quest more difficult to finish, and also that his energy is being absorbed by Earth-elemental abilities. After a long afternoon, Zane then realizes that she was hiding something and asked her what she really needed. Reena then explains that she came to the city in order to meet her favorite role model, who was revealed to be Mikey himself. She also explained that she wanted to be a hero herself and thouht that Zane was 'impressively cute', which made him blush a little. Just then, they were ambushed by a character cloaked in blue fashion clothes while using a wave of water, which surprised Zane. The girl then calls herself by the name of Selena, who reveals herself to be a Dark Hunter, much to their surprise. Zane then prepares to battle her in a 1-on-1 match while the Beetle-like creature attacked from behind. This makes Zane being unable to fight them as he is outmatched and knocked out. Mikey and Cody arrive just to hit the creature with their Blaze Mars and Lightning Strike attack, but the beast then used sonic waves to hurl them around. As Selena used another Aquatic Wave, Zane was saved by a powerful cyclone thrown by Reena herself, surprising everyone including Zane. He then grins at Selena confidentally and uses a new attack: Neptune River Dance, which turns his swords into blades of water and shoots a thousand blasts of water, knocking out Selena, while having a mind control device fall from her belt. When she frantically tried to use it, it was already wet from the attack. Mikey realized that the monsters that are made by the Dark Hunters were controlled all along and that he could finally do a counterattack. he then uses Electro Crush on the creature and then combined it with Lightning Strike, causing serious damage on it and destroying it within. Reena then spun a powerful cyclone to knock her enemy out. Selena then escapes after being conscious and insulting her rival, leaving Reena annoyed. In the wake of the setting sun, Zane congrats his new friend and knew she was and offers a spot on the team. She was about to resist, but Mikey insisted on it, ans the girl smiles in agreement. Major Events *Mikey and the gang arrive in Sunshine Grande City. *Zane meets a girl named Reena whom he discovers is a Wind-element user. *Salamandron makes his debut appearance. *Selena makes her Overdrive appearance. *Zane is revealed to have a new attack, Neptune River Dance. *Reena officially joins the group. Characters *Mikey N. Lizard *Zane Kazaki *Cody Reese *Reena Grace (first appearance) Villians *Selena (first appearance) *Salamandron (first re-appearance) Allusions *This episode's title is a pun on "Beauty is Skin Deep". Errors *When Cody tries to use Blaze Mars, Reena says, "It's like a Fire-Ball Blitz attack!" referring to Tyrone Tiger's signature attack. Trivia *This is the first episode to have elemental weaknesses and immunities. Category:Episodes Category:Storm Overdrive Episodes Category:Mikey: Storm Overdrive Season 1 Episodes